banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bones Mystery
Spells Revelations Armor of Bones (Su) You can conjure armor made of bones that grants you a +4 armor bonus. At 7th level, and every four levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +2. At 13th level, this armor grants you Damage Reduction 5/bludgeoning. You can use this armor for 1 hour per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. Bleeding Wounds (Su) Whenever a creature takes damage from one of your spells or effects that causes negative energy damage (such as Harm or the death’s touch revelation), it begins to bleed, taking 1 point of damage each round. At 5th level, and every five levels thereafter, this damage increases by 1. The bleeding can be stopped by a DC 15 Heal check or any effect that heals damage. Death’s Touch (Su) You can cause terrible wounds to appear on a creature with a melee touch attack. This attack deals 1d6 points of negative energy damage +1 point for every two oracle levels you possess. If used against an undead creature, it heals damage and grants a +2 channel resistance for 1 minute. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Near Death (Su) You gain a +2 insight bonus on saves against diseases, mind-affecting effects, and poisons. At 7th level, this bonus also applies on saves against death effects, sleep effects, and stunning. At 11th level, the bonus increases to +4. Raise the Dead (Su) As a standard action, you can summon a single skeleton or zombie to serve you. The undead creature has a number of Hit Dice equal to your oracle level. It remains for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. At 7th level, you can summon a bloody skeleton or fast zombie. At 15th level, you can summon an advanced skeleton or zombie. You can use this ability once per day plus one additional time per day at 10th level. Resist Life (Su) You are treated as an undead creature when you are targeted by positive or negative energy. You are not subject to Turn Undead or Command Undead (or any other effect that specifically targets undead), unless you are actually an undead creature. At 7th level, you receive channel resistance +2. This bonus increases by +2 at 11th and 15th level. Soul Siphon (Su) As a ranged touch attack, you can unleash a ray that causes a target to gain one negative level. The ray has a range of 30 feet. This negative level lasts for a number of minutes equal to your Charisma modifier. Whenever this ability gives a target a negative level, you heal a number of hit points equal to your oracle level. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time at 11th level and every four levels thereafter. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Spirit Walk (Su) As a standard action, you can become incorporeal and invisible. While in this form, you can move in any direction and through any object (except for those made of force). You can take no action other than to move while in this form. You remain in this form for a number of rounds equal to your oracle level, but you can end this effect prematurely with a standard action. You can use this ability once per day at 11th level, and twice per day at 15th level. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Undead Servitude (Su) You gain Command Undead as a bonus feat. You can channel negative energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier, but only to use Command Undead. Voice of the Grave (Su) You can ''Speak With Dead'', as per the spell, for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. At 5th level, and every five levels thereafter, the dead creature takes a cumulative –2 penalty on its Will save to resist this effect. Final Revelation Master of Death (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, you become a master of death. Once per round, you can cast bleed or stabilize as a free action. If you are brought to below 0 hit points, you automatically stabilize. You can cast Animate Dead at will without paying a material component cost (although you are still subject to the usual Hit Die control limit). Once per day, you can cast ''Kill Word'', but the spell can target a creature with 150 hit points or less. Category:Oracle Mysteries